


Father of Hounds

by hazelNuts



Series: Prompt Fics [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Magic, Druid Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Hellhounds, M/M, Oblivious Derek, Oblivious Stiles, Pining Derek, animal shelter employee Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked,"ended up adopting like three dogs because that pet shelter employee is really hot AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father of Hounds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at tagging. If you think I forgot any, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Originally posted on [letswritesterek](http://letswritesterek.tumblr.com/).

‘Hey, Derek,’ Stiles greets him. ‘Back for another hound? Or are we trying a different species today?’

‘No, uhm, another hound. I think,’ Derek says. ‘I just wanted to see if you have any that might fit in with Viserion and Rhaegal.’

‘Sure.’ The druid leads the way to the back, where the hellbeasts are kept. ‘I still can’t believe you named your hellhounds after dragons. You realize that’s kind of like tempting fate, right?’

Derek shrugs his shoulders and follows Stiles in silence. When he glances at Lydia, who is sitting behind the front desk, the banshee’s eyebrows are raised and a knowing smile is on her lips. He walks a little faster before she catches him blushing.

Two months ago Derek moved back to Beacon Hills. He went to the shelter to get an animal so he wouldn’t be alone in that big house. Besides, as a werewolf it’s nice to run in the woods with some company. He’d planned on getting _one_ hellhound or a grim. Because of the extremely beautiful, smart, funny, good with animals, cute button-nosed druid, Derek now has two hellhounds, and is looking for his third. Well, he’s not really looking for a hellhound, he’s hoping he’ll finally pick up the courage to ask Stiles on a date.

‘You’re in luck,’ Stiles says. ‘They busted a demon-fighting ring last night. Basically Hell vs. Earth. There were several hellhounds, including one puppy. She’s still here.’

‘Okay.’

Stiles unlocks the runes on one of the cages and pulls out a tiny black hound. She must have smelled the other hounds on Derek, because the little thing starts wriggling her way out of the druid’s arms, trying to get to Derek. He quickly takes her before the pup drops to the floor.

She looks healthy. The eyes are bright red and the smoke coming out of her mouth is black and yellow. She’s not as warm as his other hounds, but she’s younger and they usually heat up as they get older.

‘She’s completely healthy?’ he asks just to make sure.

‘Yep, checked her myself.’

Derek hums and scratches the little thing behind her ears. A low grumbling fills the room and he can’t help but grin at how content the puppy looks.

‘So is this your Drogon?’

Derek hadn’t meant to get another hound today, but he really likes this little girl and he knows he’ll regret it if he leaves and someone else takes her.

‘Yeah, I think this is her.’

‘Awesome, I’ll go get the paperwork. You two go wait out front.’

Derek walks back the way they came, still scratching Drogon behind her ears. He’s about to sit down in one of the chairs when Lydia waves him over.

‘So this is you newest packmember?’

‘Yes. This is Drogon,’ he nods. He’s not really looking at the banshee, though. He’s entertaining the puppy by flashing his eyes red. When he shifts a little more and his eyebrows disappear, the hound starts growling.

‘You realize Drogon was a male dragon, right?’

Derek shrugs, he doesn’t really care. The pup likes the name, he likes the name, and so does Stiles.

‘And what is going to be your excuse the next time you come here? You’re starting a collection of unicorns as well?’

‘They don’t play well with hellhounds. Maybe a Longma, though. I know you have them.’

‘You could just ask him out. It’ll be a lot cheaper,’ Lydia sighs.

‘Ask who out?’ Stiles asks.

‘Nobody,’ Derek blurts out.

Lydia sighs again, but doesn’t comment.

‘Oh. Well, here are the papers. I’ve already filled everything out. You only have to sign.’ Stiles thrusts the clipboard and a pen at him.

‘Thanks.’

Derek’s a little disappointed. He’d been looking forward to the banter they usually exchange while he writes down his information. He pricks his thumb with the pen, waits for his blood to mix properly with the ink, and signs.

‘Well, I guess I’ll go then.’

Stiles takes the pen and the papers. ‘Sure. See you around, Derek. Bye, Drogon.’

The werewolf catches a whiff of disappointment as he walks past him, but that’s just because he’ll miss the little hound, he tells himself, it’s not-

‘Oh my god, will one of you just ask? I swear to god I’ll scream. And it won’t be out of frustration, it’ll be because I will be killing both of you,’ Lydia yells, throwing both of them a look.

‘Lydia, shut up,’ Stiles hisses.

‘I’m going to get a glass of water. When I get back you two are either gone, or making out.’ The banshee turns on her heels and marches off.

‘Would you-‘

‘What do you-‘

They both laugh a little awkwardly. Derek pretends to be fascinated with Drogon’s fur. He listens as Stiles’ heartbeat goes up a notch and the druid takes a deep breath.

‘Youwannagoonadatewithme?’ Derek throws out before Stiles gets a chance to say anything.

‘Yes,’ Stiles nods enthusiastically.

‘You actually understood that?’

‘Professional rambler, remember?’ Stiles says, pointing at himself.

Derek laughs.

‘I’m stepping through this door in ten seconds!’ Lydia yells.

‘So what do you wanna do? Make out or go?’ Stiles asks, wiggling his eyebrows.

‘We could go to my place and make out on the couch,’ Derek says, grinning.

‘Works for me.’

When Lydia sits back down at the front desk, she hears the tires on the Camaro squeal as it takes off.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
